onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Scènes coupées
right|250px Lors de la réalisation d'un épisode, la production doit couper des scènes afin de réduire le format de l'épisode à 42 minutes. Cette page recense l'intégralité des scènes coupées incluses dans les DVD et Blu-ray officiels de Once Upon a Time ainsi que des scènes coupées inédites. Saison 1 ''Rencontre avec Rumplestiltskin'' Scène coupée de Script : Un garde pénètre dans le cachot royal avec de la nourriture et un rire résonne. Il s'avance et un autre garde retire une brindille du plat, l'avertissant de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Le rire résonne toujours, ce qui attire sa curiosité, mais le garde affirme qu'il rit depuis deux jours. Ce dernier place la nourriture dans sa cellule, mais avant qu'il ne parte, Rumplestiltskin lui attrape le bras et lui dit : « Ça a commencé ! ». ''Le Berceau'' Scène coupée de : Grincheux et Simplet se disputent dans la nursery de l'enfant à naître quand le Prince Charmant entre et leur demande de partir pour qu'il puisse être seul avec Blanche-Neige. Il s'approche de sa femme et un oiseau bleu vole dans sa main. Le Prince lui demande donc ce qui ne pas va pas, mais elle ne répond rien. ''Le Shérif et Regina'' Scène coupée de Script : Emma quitte la maison de Regina et aperçoit Henry qui l'observe par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de partir. Elle est d'autant plus surprise de voir le Shérif Graham qui l'attend près de sa voiture jaune. Ce dernier lui conseille de passer la nuit à l'Auberge Granny car elle a consommé beaucoup d'alcool durant la soirée. Emma n'est pas du même avis et pense qu'elle va conduire prudemment. Le Shérif la laisse donc partir. ''L'Amour Maternel'' Scène coupée de : Henry est allongé dans son lit quand Regina entre et s'assoit près de lui. Elle tente donc de le persuader de faire une thérapie car elle pense que ça lui ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, mais il refuse. Henry se lève et Regina essaie de lui rendre son livre de contes en expliquant qu'elle a été trop dure de le lui confisquer. Cependant, il n'en veut pas et le jette sur son lit. Après son départ, Regina sourit. ''Responsabilité'' Scène coupée de : Après avoir observé les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital qui montrent John Doe se dirigeant dans la forêt, Emma, Mary Margaret et le Shérif Graham partent et appellent du renfort. Emma veut que son amie, reste mais elle refuse, voulant se joindre à eux puisqu'elle culpabilise d'avoir laissé l'inconnu échapper à sa surveillance. Mary Margaret ajoute que même si elle lui interdit de venir, elle partira seule à sa recherche, ce qu'Emma finit par accepter. ''Pas Question de Partir ! Scène coupée de : Jiminy Cricket marche aux côtés de ses parents, Myrna et Martin, puis s'énerve du sort qu'ils ont réservé aux parents du jeune garçon qu'ils ont arnaqué. Jiminy culpabilise et annonce qu'il compte partir, mais ses parents le menacent de le faire accuser de leur disparition s'il tente de s'enfuir. Myrna et Martin lui ordonnent donc de monter à l'arrière parce qu'il est comme eux. ''Perte de Temps Scène coupée de : Henry placarde des affiches d'Emma en tenue de pompier devant la mairie dans le but de la soutenir dans sa campagne pour le poste de shérif. Cependant, Regina approche et le jeune garçon déchire rapidement l'affiche qu'il tente de cacher à sa mère. Regina attrape une feuille qu'elle déchire en affirmant que c'est du gaspillage de papier et une perte de temps. ''Conseil de Torero'' Scène coupée de : Emma est assise à une table du Café Granny quand August Booth vient s'asseoir devant elle. Il lui explique qu'il aimerait l'inviter à sortir, mais qu'il sait que ce n'est pas le moment adéquat pour elle, ce qu'elle approuve. Il lui propose tout de même de lui payer un verre, et Ruby lui sert un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. August remarque qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder Regina et lui demande ce qu'elle compte faire. Le motard lui conseille de ne pas se laisser faire et se lève, lui payant par la même occasion son verre. ''Une Amie Aussi'' Scène coupée de : David est assis seul au restaurant quand Regina le rejoint, lui faisant part de son envie de témoigner contre Mary Margaret pour le meurtre de Kathryn. David se blâme pour ce qui est arrivé à sa femme, mais Regina lui rappelle que l'accident de voiture ne l'a pas tuée mais qu'une personne l'a bel et bien assassinée. Il la questionne ensuite sur le fait qu'elle ne le déteste pas, mais Regina affirme qu'il est son ami et qu'elle veut être là pour lui. Elle pose une main amicale sur la sienne et lui dit qu'elle est là pour lui s'il en a besoin. Il quitte le restaurant et Regina, satisfaite, remercie Sidney Glass de l'avoir prévenue de la présence de David. De son côté, Mary Margaret est en train de réparer son lit dans sa cellule du bureau du shérif quand Emma entre, lui annonçant que Regina avait une longueur d'avance et qua la pelle a été remplacée. L'institutrice s'énerve car elle aurait pu s'enfuir sans l'intervention d'Emma en qui elle avait confiance pour l'aider. Mary Margaret hurle alors à son amie de partir, ce que fait immédiatement Emma, triste. Quelques secondes plus tard, la prisonnière entend des bruits de pas et pense que c'est Emma alors qu'à sa grande surprise, c'est Regina. Saison 2 ''Young Confidence'' Jeune Confidence Scène coupée de : David regarde le chapeau magique de Jefferson au loft lorsqu'il appelle de son téléphone portable celui de Mary Margaret. Henry descend pour y répondre, mais David lui explique qu'il voulait juste entendre la voix de son répondeur. Le petit garçon tente alors de le réconforter en affirmant qu'il les retrouvera parce qu'il est un Prince, puis ils partagent le petit-déjeuner avant que le shérif remplaçant ne s'en aille. ''A New Day'' Une Nouvelle Journée Scène coupée de : Certains habitants de Storybrooke s'adaptent avec leur nouvelle identité depuis la rupture de la Malédiction, le Dr Whale s'introduit dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital tandis que Archibald Hopper promène Pongo quand il passe devant la vitrine de la boutique d'antiquités et aperçoit Donna et Stephen transformés en marionnettes. ''Lies'' Mensonges Scène coupée de : Rumplestiltskin rentre chez lui après sa rencontre avec le Capitaine Crochet et retrouve son fils Baelfire qui lui demande où est sa mère. Le paysan boiteux lui annonce donc que sa mère est morte et tous les deux éclatent en sanglots. Rumplestiltskin réconforte son garçon et lui dit qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. ''Chamber of Hearts'' La Chambre des Cœurs Scène coupée de : Regina, Victor Frankenstein et Jefferson entrent dans l'armoire à cœurs de Cora où le docteur inspecte les lieux, surpris des nombreux cœurs enchantés stockés. Regina explique qu'il s'agit de la collection de cœurs de sa mère et lui ordonne d'en choisir un. Jefferson ose l'interroger sur l'origine de tous ces organes, mais Regina l'ignore, Cora ayant causé tellement de souffrance autour d'elle. La jeune Reine révèle que sa mère était un monstre tandis que le Dr Frankenstein prend une boîte, obnubilé par la beauté de l'organe et la prochaine réussite de son expérience. Soudainement, la grille du caveau se referme et les murs commencent à se rapprocher. Jefferson les informe qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour qu'il utilise son chapeau magique. Les deux hommes utilisent alors une statue pour empêcher l'avancée du mur quand cette fois-ci, c'est le plafond qui descend. Pris au piège, Regina tente d'utiliser sa magie pour les sauver, en vain, quand elle parvient finalement à les téléporter dans ses appartements avec le cœur en leur possession. ''Hallucinations'' Hallucinations Scène coupée de : À l'hôpital, Leroy, Regina et David patientent dans la salle d'attente tandis que Mary Margaret propose à Emma de les accompagner s'ils retournent au Royaume enchanté. Toutefois, le Capitaine Crochet réussit à se libérer de ses menottes et exprime sa confusion en voyant de la gelée bleue qu'une infirmière lui a apporté. Le pirate aperçoit ensuite Ruby et la drague ouvertement avant d'être raccompagné à sa chambre par le Shérif Swan. ''Wrong Brother'' Mauvais Frère Scène coupée de : Mary Margaret et son époux sont dans les mines pour parler avec Albert Spencer quand David affirme ne pas pouvoir l'envoyer en prison pour avoir tué une souris et tenté d'assassiner un loup-garou. Spencer, menotté à un rocher, est questionné par David sur ce qu'a fait son frère jumeau, James, à un géant qui se trouve à Storybrooke et qui veut le tuer. Spencer tente de conclure un marché en lui révélant tout ce qu'il sait sur ce géant à condition qu'il le tue, souhaitant une mort honorable. Voyant que David refuse, Albert Spencer rétorque que le Prince Charmant a de la noirceur en lui, tout comme son frère jumeau, tandis que le couple part. ''Town Issues'' Problèmes de la Ville Scène coupée de : Dans le passé, Rumplestiltskin recouvre d'un drap la cage de la Prophétesse. À New York, Emma est devant un bar sur le point de téléphoner à ses parents pendant qu'au même moment, ils reçoivent Ruby au loft qui les informe que Greg Mendell devrait être libéré dans les jours à venir selon le Dr Whale, et qu'il compte quitter la ville. Alors qu'ils débattent sur le fait que l'étranger doit à tout prix partir avant qu'il ne croise la route de Crochet ou de Cora, Mary Margaret reçoit l'appel d'Emma qui lui révèle que le fils de M. Gold, Neal Cassidy, est le père de Henry. ''Smooth Sailing'' Voile en Douceur Scène coupée de : À bord du Jolly Roger, Neal apprend à Henry à naviguer. Lorsque son fils fait référence à la Deuxième Étoile à Droite et à Peter Pan, Neal lui assure que le Pays Imaginaire n'est pas comme dans les films. Henry lui demande ensuite s'il pense que son père va mourir, mais Neal répond que c'est un survivant tandis qu'Emma s'éloigne. ''Magic is Here'' La Magie est Ici Scène coupée de : En 1983, Regina observe, les larmes aux yeux, le petit Owen à la frontière de la ville qui se fait embarquer par des policiers. De nos jours, après avoir vu Regina détruire le Sortilège du Cœur Vide, David, Emma et Neal espèrent pouvoir commencer à reconstruire leur famille, mais Henry réplique que la magie ne fait que les diviser puis s'éloigne. ''Storybooks'' Livre de Contes Scène coupée de : La famille Darling dînent quand George demande à sa fille Wendy à deux reprises d'arrêter de lire son livre. Elle refuse en prétendant qu'elle est au moment où un apprenti s'apprête à lancer un sortilège. Cependant, ses parents la punisse en l'envoyant dans sa chambre et Wendy, fière que son plan ait fonctionné, apporte de la nourriture à Baelfire. ''Aligned Interests'' Intérêts Communs Scène coupée de : Crochet inspecte le lieu de torture de Regina quand Greg pointe son arme sur lui. Tamara lui explique que les héros ont sauvé leur prisonnière et le pirate exige qu'ils respectent leur part du marché et qu'ils l'aident à tuer son Crocodile. Néanmoins, la jeune femme révèle que ses supérieurs ont un plan qui répondra à son problème et lui demande de les suivre. Crochet se moque de Tamara à propos du fait que Neal découvre son vrai visage, mais elle lui annonce qu'il est parti, puis qu'elle l'a tué. Troublé, le Capitaine demande comment il est mort, mais elle ne répond pas. Saison 3 ''M. Van Winkle'' Scène coupée de : Dans la Forêt enchantée, un homme court pour tenter d'échapper à son poursuiveur. Il est cependant vite rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin, qui lui rappelle les termes de leur contrat : le paiement devait s'effectuer dès l'aube. Son interlocuteur tente de se justifier en affirmant qu'il s'est endormi après avoir bu de nombreuses pintes de bières à la taverne et qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour réunir l'argent du Ténébreux. Le sorcier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et endort l'infortuné M. Van Winkle pour une durée de 100 ans, lui octroyant ainsi tout le temps du monde. Il dérobe ensuite son couteau au malchanceux afin de l'offrir à son fils. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle rattrapé Rumplestiltskin.png|Dans la Forêt enchantée, Rip Van Winkle est rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle Rumplestiltskin rappel contrat.png|Le Ténébreux rappelle les termes de son contrat. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle justification Rumplestiltskin.png|Le malheureux tente de se justifier… Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle Rumplestiltskin charme du sommeil.png|…mais le sorcier le plonge dans un sommeil éternel. ''L'aide de Crochet'' Scène coupée de : Au Pays Imaginaire, David et Crochet escaladent le Pic du Mort et face à la blessure du Prince qui les ralentit, le pirate lui tend son crochet pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant, David le rejette, préférant mourir avec honneur plutôt que recevoir son aide. Crochet répond alors que l'honneur causera sa mort s'il continue. ''Father of the Bride'' Le Père de la Mariée Scène coupée de : Durant la nuit, Regina est inconsolable et pleure de chagrin la mort de Daniel. Son père, Henry Sr, souhaite qu'elle se prépare pour son mariage avec le Roi Leopold, mais Regina avoue qu'elle a perdu son amour et son bonheur en même temps que Daniel. Henry rétorque qu'elle sera bientôt reine, mais Regina le contredit en affirmant que c'est celui de Cora, le sien étant d'aimer. Son père lui conseille alors d'aimer le Roi et sa fille, Blanche-Neige. En entendant son nom, Regina s'énerve et explique qu'elle ne pourra plus être capable d'aimer à cause d'elle. ''Remerciements'' Scène coupée de : De retour au Royaume enchanté, le Prince Charmant trouve une lettre de Regina sur la selle de Blanche-Neige qui la remercie de l'avoir convaincue de ne pas enterrer son cœur dans les bois et de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Alors qu'ils avaient prévu de neutraliser le charme de protection du palais, Blanche-Neige comprend que Regina ne reviendra pas avec eux. ''Baby Gift'' Un Cadeau pour le Nouveau-né Scène coupée de : Zelena se rend à la boutique d'antiquités pour acheter un cadeau pour l'enfant à naître de Mary Margaret où Belle lui conseille un hochet. ''Manger de force'' Scène coupée de : Zelena apporte de la nourriture à M. Gold dans sa cage et l'oblige à manger en utilisant la dague du Ténébreux. Alors qu'il s'exécute, la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest s'exclame qu'il lui obéira de sa propre volonté très prochainement sans qu'elle le force avec le pouvoir de la dague. ''Connected'' Connectés Scène coupée de : Henry, amnésique, tente de se souvenir de son père quand Emma lui rappelle que le fait d'être sur le Jolly Roger avec le Capitaine Crochet était ce qui les réunissait le plus. La jeune femme retire son collier de cygne et l'offre à Henry, ce qui était le souhait de Neal. ''Princesse Leia'' Scène coupée de Script : Emma, sous l'apparence de la Princesse Leia, est arrêtée puis conduite par des gardes noirs devant la Méchante Reine. Un chevalier lui ordonne de s'agenouiller devant la Reine, ce que Regina approuve. Les deux gardes noirs la forcent donc à s'agenouiller puis la Reine lui demande où se trouve Blanche-Neige, ce que ne sait pas Emma. La Reine Regina lui explique qu'elle ne sait pas de quel royaume elle vient, mais dans le sien, le prix pour aider la fugitive est mortel. Emma tente de se défendre en souhaitant l'aider à la retrouver, mais Regina réalise que sa prisonnière n'est pas une princesse mais un « rat d'égouts » qui n'est pas digne de confiance avant d'ordonner aux gardes de l'emprisonner au cachot. ''Liar Liar'' Menteuse Menteuse Scène coupée de : Scarlett, Charmant, Marianne, Crochet et Emma s'enfuient du palais quand la Sauveuse demande où se trouve Blanche-Neige. Scarlett avoue donc à contrecœur que son amie ne vient pas avec eux. Charmant comprend ainsi qu'elle compte utiliser de la poussière de fée noire pour se venger de la Méchante Reine. Saison 4 ''Time Will Tell'' Le Temps Nous le Dira Scène coupée de : Belle et M. Gold constatent qu'une vitrine de la boutique d'antiquités a été brisée et découvre Henry à l'intérieur. Belle quitte la pièce pour les laisser discuter. Henry souhaite récupérer ses faux souvenirs de New York, prétendant que sa vie était beaucoup plus heureuse lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas Storybrooke, et qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir de Regina. L'antiquaire refuse car il a du sang de Ténébreux et de Sauveur en lui et qu'il ne doit pas abandonner, ses souvenirs faisant de lui ce qu'il est. Alors que Henry quitte les lieux, M. Gold lui dit qu'il doit payer pour la serrure mais le jeune garçon refuse car la vitre était déjà cassée quand il est arrivé. ''The Babysitter'' La Baby-sitter Scène coupée de : Mary Margaret et David confient le petit Neal à Belle le temps d'une soirée. L'institutrice fait énoncer les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence : elle, David puis Emma, et enfin le Dr Whale. Belle rassure alors son amie, mais Mary Margaret veut surveiller une dernière fois son fils avant de partir. David s'étonne alors que désormais, Belle est membre de leur famille puisqu'elle est la grand-mère par alliance de Henry et que Neal est le frère d'Emma. David devine que sa femme veut saboter leur rendez-vous galant puisqu'elle est nerveuse de laisser Neal, inquiète de sa sécurité depuis son enlèvement par la Méchante Sorcière. David la rassure une dernière fois et souhaite qu'elle se détende durant cette soirée. ''Friends Forever? ''Amies pour la Vie ? Scène coupée de : En 1999, la jeune Emma s'approche de James Page, le père adoptif de Lily et tente de lui expliquer qu'elle pensait qu'elle était orpheline, mais James ne la croit pas puis l'avertit de ne plus s'approcher de sa fille. ''Just Like Everyone Else'' Comme Tout le Monde Scène coupée de : Au loft Blanchard, Elsa s'inquiète du sort d'Emma et fait flotter involontairement des flocons de neige, puis s'excuse auprès de Mary Margaret. L'institutrice remarque qu'elle est concentrée devant des gants bleus, qui lui ont été offerts par ses parents pour neutraliser ses pouvoirs. Mary Margaret lui demande ensuite s'il elle a aussi voulu s'enfuir lorsqu'elle ne contrôlait pas sa magie, ce à quoi Elsa lui explique que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, puis ajoute qu'Emma a de la chance de l'avoir comme mère. Toutefois, elle la rassure, tous les parents faisant ce qui est mieux pour leur enfant afin de les protéger. ''The Ice Cream Lady'' La Vendeuse de Glaces Scène coupée de : En 1999, Regina Mills marche dans Storybrooke où elle découvre pour la première fois la vitrine fraîchement décorée du Any Given Sundae. Elle entre alors et interroge la vendeuse de glace, Ingrid. Celle-ci se fait passer pour une victime du Sort noir en prétendant travailler dans sa boutique depuis toujours. Satisfaite, le maire quitte le magasin. Ingrid retrouve alors Simplet, le gérant originel du Any Given Sundae, et lui explique que la Reine doit croire qu'elle est une victime de la Malédiction. Elle retire alors les souvenirs du nain. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina découverte Any Given Sundae vitrine glaces coupes.png|Regina découvre le Any Given Sundae. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina Mills Ingrid questions vendeuse glaces travail depuis toujours Sort noit.png|Regina interroge Ingrid. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) ligoté Ingrid.png|Ingrid retient Simplet prisonnier. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) caillou magique Ingrid.png|Ingrid retire les souvenirs du nain. ''Chasing Happy Endings'' à la Recherche d'une Fin Heureuse Scène coupée de : ''Laundry and Tea Cakes'' Blanchissage et Petits Gâteaux Scène coupée de : ''Magic Cake'' Gâteau Magique Scène coupée de : Au Café Granny, Elsa montre à Anna et Kristoff un gâteau de ce monde, ce qui les étonne et les rend curieux. Anna affirme avec joie qu'il s'agit d'un gâteau magique quand Kristoff en mange un morceau, qui ne lui déplaît pas. Il fait ensuite part de son envie de retour à Arendelle au moment où Emma les rejoint avec de mauvaises nouvelles, il n'y a plus d'haricot magique avant le printemps. Inquiète, Anna explique qu'ils doivent rapidement retourner dans leur royaume pour stopper Hans avant cette période. ''No Deal'' Pas de Marché Scène coupée de : Veuve Lucas tire une flèche sur la Reine Regina qui la stoppe, la brise puis la désarme avant de lui demander où se trouve Blanche-Neige. Soudainement, la veuve disparaît et Rumplestiltskin se présente, ce qui énerve la Reine. Le Ténébreux l'accuse alors d'avoir enlevé Belle et lui demande de la lui restituer, ayant vu un de ses corbeaux. Cependant, Regina se moque de lui et comprend qu'il a des sentiments pour sa servante, ce qu'il dément puisqu'il déteste qu'on lui retire ce qui lui appartient. De plus, la souveraine lui rappelle la devise de sa mère « l'amour est une faiblesse » et lui conseille avec ironie d'être prudent avec Belle. ''Camp Site'' Campement Scène coupée de : Dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant marchent avec les Reines des Ténèbres, lorsque la princesse admet qu'elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de collaborer avec des « méchantes ». Son mari est cependant certain que le leur dire serait une mauvaise idée. Maléfique annonce soudain qu'ils dormiront au milieu des bois cette nuit, et fait apparaître deux tentes, l'une étant éclairée et d'aplomb, l'autre sombre et bancale. Cruella d'Enfer s'élance alors avec enthousiasme vers la plus belle, d'un pas vaudevillesque. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Blanche-Neige Prince Charment mauvaise idée.png|Blanche-Neige ne veut pas collaborer avec les « méchantes ». 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Maléfique Ursula Cruella d'Enfer Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant arrivés.png|Le groupe arrive au campement. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer Maléfique Ursula Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant choix tente.png|Cruella repère sa tente « préférée »… 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer tente éclairée.png|… et va s'y installer. ''A Cow Named Nan'' Une Vache Nommée Nan Scène coupée de : Lorsque Regina interroge August dans la cabane abandonnée, il lui raconte une vieille histoire de Phuket à propos d'une vache nommée Nan et le fermier qui la possédait. Ce dernier la fouettait régulièrement et, quand la femme du fermier découvrit sa cruauté, elle le quitta. La morale de l'histoire, selon August, est que si Regina continue à travailler avec M. Gold et les Reines des Ténèbres, elle ne sera plus la même qu'avant. ''Good Boy'' Bon Garçon Scène coupée de : Arrivés dans la forêt, Cruella d'Enfer descend de sa voiture et demande à Henry son téléphone. Celui-ci voyant Pongo qui le menace, n'hésite pas à le tendre à la cruelle diablesse, qui le qualifie ainsi de bon garçon. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Henry Mills plaqué.png|Henry est plaqué contre la voiture. 2016-07-28 21h07 22.png|Cruella veut son téléphone… 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills téléphone.png|Henry accepte de le lui donner. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills dos.png|Cruella est fière de son bon garçon. ''The Lonely Author'' L'''Auteur Solitaire'' Scène coupée de : Dans leur cabane au fond des bois, M. Gold et Isaac Heller espionnent les Charmant au moyen d'une boule de cristal quand l'antiquaire annonce qu'il doit partir. Répondant à la question de l'Auteur, il dit vouloir profiter de l'occasion qui se présente à lui : opposer un « héros » à un « méchant » et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Le Ténébreux téléporte alors dans sa mains deux coquillages magiques abandonnés par Ursula. Isaac lui demandant s'il souhaite faire une soupe de conques, M. Gold révèle que ces objets sont nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de son plan et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de partir, le sorcier recommande à son allié de tout révéler à David et Mary Margaret s'il tient à la vie. Sur ces sombres paroles, M. Gold quitte la cabane, laissant derrière lui un Auteur bien solitaire. Scène coupée The Lonely Author M Gold Isaac Heller boule de cristal espionnage famille Charmant.png|M. Gold et l'Auteur espionnent les Charmant. Scène coupée The Lonely Author Isaac Heller M. Gold annonce départ.png|Isaac apprend le départ de son allié. Scène coupée The Lonely Author M Gold téléportation coquillages magiques.png|Le plan du Ténébreux nécessite les coquillages magiques d'Ursula. Scène coupée The Lonely Author Isaac Heller M. Gold départ auteur solitaire.png|M. Gold laisse derrière lui un Auteur solitaire. ''Things Can Change'' Les Choses Peuvent Changer Scène coupée de : De retour de New York, Regina est accueillie par Henry tandis que David sort Zelena de la voiture jaune d'Emma. Robin doute de l'incapacité de Zelena à utiliser la magie, mais Regina le rassure, le bracelet magique qu'elle porte la privant de ses pouvoirs. Plus loin, Emma retrouve Killian et Maléfique et les informe qu'elle emmène Lily manger un morceau. Avant qu'elles ne partent, Emma menace Lily d'utiliser sa magie contre elle si elle tente quelque chose contre ses parents. Regina envoie ensuite Robin récupérer une potion d'oubli dans son bureau pour effacer ceux de Roland. David compte emmener Zelena au bureau du shérif, mais Regina décide de l'escorter elle-même à l'asile. ''Empty Chairs at Empty Diners'' Chaises Vides au Restaurant Vide Scène coupée de : Henry se rend au Café Granny et constate qu'il est vide, tout comme le reste de la ville fantôme. Il marche ensuite jusqu'à la voiture jaune d'Emma, garée devant le restaurant, et y pénètre pour la faire démarrer, en vain. ''We Can Fix It! ''Nous Pouvons Nous en Charger ! Scène coupée de : Au Royaume enchanté alternatif réécrit par Isaac Heller, Henry libère Emma de sa tour en annonçant que Crochet l'a aidé. La Sauveuse lui demande ce que M. Gold a fait de son petit ami, mais Henry rétorque qu'il n'est pas exactement le même homme dans ce monde. Saison 5 ''Savior Remains'' Les Restes de la Sauveuse Scène coupée de : Suite à la disparition d'Emma, Regina la cherche en ville et tombe sur sa voiture jaune et sa voiture de fonction, garées devant le bureau du shérif. Elle s'y rend donc et ne la trouve pas hormis sa veste en cuir rouge, puis reçoit un appel de David qui la prévient qu'ils ont un autre problème. ''Dad Duty'' Devoir de Père Scène coupée de : David berce le petit Neal dans les rues de Camelot puis monte les escaliers d'une tour en observant la fenêtre en soupirant. ''Trivial Poursuits'' Poursuites Triviales Scène coupée de : Emma, devenue la Ténébreuse, apparaît dans le sous-sol de sa nouvelle maison et tombe sur l'entité des ténèbres représentée sous la forme de Rumplestiltskin. Ce dernier se moque alors ouvertement d'elle et de son échec à retirer Excalibur de sa pierre et lui conseille de trouver un héros. ''Eating Feelings'' Manger des Sentiments Scène coupée de : ''Stunner's Stew'' Le Superbe Ragoût Scène coupée de : Mary Margaret et Guenièvre servent du ragoût aux habitants de Camelot et discutent ensemble de la perte de leurs souvenirs et de la situation. Guenièvre regrette de ne pas pouvoir recouvrer la mémoire puis la plaint de voir sa fille dans cet état, mais Mary Margaret pense qu'Emma a de bonnes raisons de les avoir privés de leurs souvenirs. Toutefois, la Reine de Camelot espère qu'ils ont été retirés car ce sont de mauvais souvenirs dont ils ne veulent pas se rappeler. ''Fork in the Past'' Embranchement dans le Passé Scène coupée de : Nimue sort le Saint Graal de sa sacoche et fait part de sa fascination envers l'objet légendaire qu'ils vont transformer en épée à Merlin. Le Sorcier lui narre donc ses visions à propos de cette épée et d'un royaume inspiré de livres et de films. Soudainement, Nimue l'arrête et souhaite voir une dernière fois son village détruit par Vortigan. ''Safe and Cloud'' Sauf et Nuage Scène coupée de : Lancelot marche dans les bois de Camelot quand il observe le Sort noir s'abattre sur le royaume dans un nuage de fumée puis s'éloigne. ''Earning Trust'' Gagner la Confiance Scène coupée de : Chez Regina, Merida se réveille après avoir éte assommée magiquement par Killian Jones. Elle se retrouve ligotée par la Ténébreuse et ordonne d'être libérée. Emma assure qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça si sa famille lui avait fait confiance, ce qui fait rire l'archère puisqu'elle ne peut pas gagner la confiance de quelqu'un en le torturant. Toujours privée de magie, La Ténébreuse explique alors que Crochet veut prendre sa revanche sur M. Gold et que pour l'arrêter, elle doit rendre à Merida et aux autres ce qu'il ont perdu : leurs souvenirs. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida ligotée maison Mills endormie.png|Merida se réveille. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida ligotée affrontement.png|Merida tient tête à la Ténébreuse. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida convaincre souvenirs.png|Emma tente de convaincre Merida. Scène coupée 5x10 Merida maison Mills ligotée Emma Dark Swan explication retour souvenirs.png|Merida écoute Emma. ''Enchantment'' Enchantement Scène coupée de : Le Capitaine Crochet débarque dans les appartements de la Reine Regina et jette les vêtements ensanglantés de son père, Brennan Jones, qu'elle l'avait missionné de tuer pour prouver qu'il est l'homme dont elle a besoin. Satisfaite, elle jubile de pouvoir tuer à son tour sa propre mère et requiert son crochet, qu'elle enchante par la suite avec une potion pour qu'il s'empare du cœur de Cora. ''Another Option'' Une Autre Option Scène coupée de : Dans les Enfers, Regina s'inquiète d'abandonner Emma, Mary Margaret et David qui veulent ramener à la vie Killian, mais ils assurent qu'ils seront prudents et qu'ils vont délivrer son message à son père, Henry Sr. M. Gold, quant à lui, admet qu'il a passé un marché pour sauver le pirate et qu'il compte bel et bien l'honorer à contrecœur. Lorsque Robin, Henry et Regina rejoignent Charon, elle s'arrête, culpabilisant d'avoir causé la mort de son père, mais son fils la rassure. Henry lui demande alors si c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'a nommé Henry, en voulant refaire les choses bien avec lui, mais celle-ci nie. Elle avoue avec émotion que son père est le premier à lui avoir donné de l'espoir et qu'elle l'a nommé comme son père pour ainsi croire à sa fin heureuse. Regina refuse alors de retourner à Storybrooke au grand étonnement de Robin, ne voulant pas céder à la stratégie de sa mère de partir sans pouvoir aider ses amis avec les remords de la mort de son père. Tous les trois quittent Charon et se retournent aux Enfers. ''Reality Check'' Verification de la Réalité Scène coupée de : Au loft Blanchard des Enfers, Emma observe le crochet de Killian sur la table et perd espoir de le retrouver dans l'état désastreux qu'elle a vu plus tôt. David tente de la réconforter et de lui redonner espoir en combattant Cerbère, mais Mary Margaret renonce à partir avec eux puisque tout est de sa faute. Lorsqu'elle rétorque qu'elle voit la réalité en face et quitte la pièce, David s'apprête à la rejoindre, mais Regina l'arrête pour partir à sa place. ''Blocked Magic'' Magie Bloquée Scène coupée de : Regina se questionne sur les raisons de son incapacité à utiliser la magie et Robin la rassure du mieux qu'il peut quand Emma les rejoint, les autres étant parti chercher de la nourriture et qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin d'aide. Robin lui souhaite bonne chance pour retrouver Killian avant de partir les rejoindre. Emma demande alors à Regina si sa magie pourrait refonctionner dans les jours à venir car elle a besoin d'elle pour diviser son cœur avec celui de Killian, sinon elle trouvera un autre moyen. Regina réplique qu'elle peut toujours le faire et Emma lui rappelle lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie sur la flamme de Prométhée quand celle-ci a utilisé le pouvoir de la dague du Ténébreux contre elle. La maire de Storybrooke rétorque qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa magie était bloquée alors qu'en ce moment, elle le sait. Les Enfers a une aura négative du fait que toutes les personnes qu'elle a tué en tant que Méchante Reine sont ici : son père, la Sorcière cannibale, des villageois. Cependant, Emma cite Daniel et lui avoue avoir vu Neal, son premier amour, dans un rêve lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans les Enfers, et qu'il lui a accordé sa bénédiction avec Crochet. Elle suppose ensuite que sa magie ne fonctionne pas car elle est déstabilisée d'être si proche de Daniel et la pousse à le chercher dans ce monde. ''Reconnecting'' Reconnection Scène coupée de : Emma aide Killian, blessé et en sang, à marcher sur la rive de la Rivière des Âmes Perdues et tente de le faire renoncer à se venger d'Hadès en affirmant qu'ils vont tout simplement rentrer chez eux, à Storybrooke, puis lui remet son crochet en place. ''Writing Wrongs'' Erreurs d'Écriture Scène coupée de : Henry est devant son livre de contes avec sa plume quand Emma le rejoint et lui fait part de sa déception de ne pas pouvoir l'aider avec ses pouvoirs. Il regrette d'avoir détruit la plume plus tôt car il aurait pu l'empêcher de d'être devenue la Ténébreuse et ainsi tuer Killian. Cependant, Emma le rassure car elle a pu protéger ses proches tout comme lui et qu'ils sont une famille sans avoir de secrets, puis lui fait promettre de ne jamais corrompre son âme. ''Unappetizing'' Peu Appétissant Scène coupée de : Au café des Enfers, Hadès patiente, assis à une table. Toutefois, comme le fait remarquer la tenancière, sa bien-aimée semble tarder à arriver. Irrité, le dieu affirme comprendre pourquoi Hansel et Gretel ont enfermé l'ogresse dans son propre four. Ne se laissant pas démonter, celle-ci lui réplique qu'il ne devrait pas se soucier de Zelena alors qu'il y a tant d'autres sorcières dans le chaudron. Mais Hadès coupe court à la conversation en affirmant qu'en dépit de sa nature divine, il a horreur des offrandes brulées. Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de s'accharner, la sorcière se retire avec une moue rageuse. Au même instant, le dieu des Enfers aperçoit sur la table un billet annonçant que sa belle vient d'être enlevée par M. Gold et Peter Pan. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing café table hadès attente.png|Zelena tarde à se présenter à son rendez-vous avec Hadès. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing sorcière cannibale hadès.png|La Sorcière cannibale en profite pour tenter de séduire le dieu… Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing hadès renvoi sorcière cannibale.png|…mais celui-ci reste froid avec elle. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing hadès découverte message rançon peter pan gold.png|Hadès découvre le message de Gold et Peter Pan. ''Belle of the Box'' Belle de la Boîte Scène coupée de : De retour à Storybrooke, M. Gold entre dans sa boutique d'antiquités et dépose la Boîte de Pandore sur le comptoir en promettant à Belle, qui se trouve à l'intérieur, qu'il va demander à son père de la réveiller et de la ramener auprès de lui. ''Two Halves'' Deux Moitiés Scène coupée de : À la mairie, Hadès reçoit un appel des héros qui le menace s'il ne renonce pas à la fille de Robin, ce qui l'énerve. Le dieu des Morts termine alors d'unifier les deux bouts du cristal olympien pour mettre en place un plan qui les détruira tous et qui réglera tous leurs problèmes. ''Loaded'' Chargé Scène coupée de : Saison 6 ''Table For One'' Une Table Pour Une Scène coupée de : ''Sésame ''Sésame Ouvre-Toi Scène coupée de : Aladdin ouvre la Caverne aux Merveilles avec ses pouvoirs de Sauveur et discute avec Jasmine. ''Savior Vision'' La Vision du Sauveur Scène coupée de : ''True Love's Light'' La Lumière du Véritable Amour Scène coupée de : ''Strength in Family'' La Force de la Famille Scène coupée de : Henry libère ses deux mères du miroir et Killian tient en joug la Méchante Reine, qui déclare qu'elle ne veut que son bien avant de se téléporter. Henry explique à Regina comment son alter ego lui a donné le marteau d'Héphaïstos pour le forcer à faire un choix entre elles ou le « Dragon » mais aussi de ne pas corrompre ce qu'il est, ce qui lui a permis de briser le miroir à la place. Regina assure à son fils qu'ils obtiendront le cœur du « Dragon », ce qu'approuvent Emma et Killian, puis l'observent quitter le caveau pour aller au bal avec Violette. ''Silent Treatmens'' Scène coupée de : ''Collecting On A Deal'' Scène coupée de : Jack se brisa autrefois le crâne en allant chercher de l'eau en haut d'une colline. Son mari mourant, Jill fit appel à Rumplestiltskin qui accepta de soigner son époux contre un prix qu'il viendrait chercher en temps voulu. Quelques temps plus tard, après la naissance de leur fils, Jack et Jill reçoivent Rumplestiltskin. Ce dernier annonce qu'il vient chercher son prix : leur bébé. Les parents ne peuvent rien faire, mais la Fée Bleue, marraine de l'enfant, apparaît pour sauver la mise. Cependant, sa magie se révèle inefficace puisque Jill a signé un contrat. Impuissants, Jack et Jill sont donc forcés de voir Rumplestiltskin prendre leur enfant. ''Walking Nightmare'' Scène coupée de : ''Nowhere To Run'' Scène coupée de : ''Back-up Plan'' Plan de Secours Scène coupée de : ''Good People'' Bonnes Personnes Scène coupée de : ''Itsy-Bitsy Nightmare'' Scène coupée de : ''Wedding Lasagna'' Des Lasagnes au Mariage Scène coupée de : Emma et sa famille sont au Café Granny où Mary Margaret planifie son mariage avec Killian et prévoit que la cérémonie se déroule dans le restaurant. Cependant, ils renoncent, ce qui déçoit Granny, ayant prévu de servir des lasagnes à ses convives. ''Growing Up'' Scène coupée de : ''Mighty Than A Gun'' Scène coupée de : Autres Certaines scènes coupées ou modifiées ne sont pas dévoilées, parmi celles-ci on peut retrouver : * Des vidéos mises en ligne par ABC ; * Des scripts diffusés par Adam Horowitz sur son compte Twitter ; * Des photos promotionnelles ; * Des photos de tournage ; * Des acteurs censés apparaître selon les crédits de l'épisode ou la presse ; * Des vidéos de tournage dévoilées dans les bonus des coffrets DVD/Blu-ray ; * Des scènes décrites dans les commentaires audio de ces mêmes coffrets ; * Des scènes provenant du script original dans de rares cas ; * Des sources diverses. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Morgan Roff (Jiminy adolescent) devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de Rumplestiltskin était dans son château. 1x07 Photo tournage 32.png ''Scène coupée de Référence Michael Phenicie (Le Duc) devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence David Bloom (M. K) devait apparaître. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : Script original de l'épisode Une colombe rapportant un message de guerre fonce à travers la tempête et arrive au château de Maurice pour lui délivrer les mauvaises nouvelles de la guerre. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode Dans le château de Maurice, Rumplestiltskin ne se montre pas. Belle tente de rassurer son père, lui disant qu'il pourrait être en chemin à ce moment, ce à quoi il répond que leur offre était sans doute trop petite. Gaston exprime alors sa volonté de tuer les Ogres, quand soudain, Rumplestiltskin débarque, prend le livre que Belle tient dans ses mains, l'ouvre et dévoile le titre Son Beau Héros. ---- Référence (Extrait du Bonus Fairy Tales in the Modern World du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1) Au Château des Ténèbres, Belle demande à Rumplestiltskin ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Celui-ci lui répond qu'il est un homme difficile à aimer. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson et Robert Carlyle dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Alors que Belle vient d'ébrécher une tasse en la faisant tomber, une colombe apporte des nouvelles de la Guerre des Ogres, les Ogres se sont rabattus et la famille de Belle est saine et sauve. Rumplestiltskin explique alors que les Ogres sont superstitieux et avide et que grâce à quelques rumeurs et un peu d'or, le marché était conclu. Profitant que son maître soit distrait un instant, Belle tente de s'échapper par une porte avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle rentre dans la pièce qu'elle vient tout juste de quitter, mais par la porte opposée. Rumplestiltskin lui explique alors qu'il a pris quelques précautions magiques et qu'elle ne peut s'échapper. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Dans le Château des Ténèbres, alors que Belle est assise sur la table, Rumplestiltskin lui raconte l'histoire de la Toison d'Or. ---- Référence : Robert Carlyle dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Au moment où Belle remarque que les miroirs sont couverts, Rumplestiltskin lui répond qu'il existe une bonne raison pour laquelle les miroirs peuvent être couverts. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode décrit par Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Alors que Belle tente de découvrir le miroir afin de montrer à Rumplestiltskin qu'il n'est pas un monstre, celui-ci l'arrête avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, se sert contre elle et lui raconte l'histoire de son fils. ---- Référence : Robert Carlyle dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Après que Rumplestiltskin a chassé Belle de son château, celui-ci baisse la tête afin de regarder la tasse ébréchée. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode décrit par Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 M. Gold, accompagné de son homme de main, passe récolter les taxes du loyer au Rabbit Hole, sous les yeux de Billy, puis au Café Granny alors que Ruby prépare une table pour Mary Margaret, David étant déjà installé, avant de confisquer le van de Moe French. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Avant que M. Gold ne conduise le van de Moe French avec celui-ci ligoté à l'intérieur, il mettait volontairement Emma sur une fausse piste. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode À la pharmacie Dark Star, M. Gold reçoit un appel. Emma en parle à David et comprend qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous au port, elle s'y rend et reste cachée dans sa voiture. Au moment où la voiture de M. Gold arrive et se gare, Emma ouvre la portière et alors qu'elle s'attend à voir M. Gold, elle découvre son homme de main et réalise qu'elle s'est faite avoir. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Emma découvre où M. Gold retient Moe French captif. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, alors que Mary Margaret passe du temps avec Ruby et Ashley Boyd pour leur soirée entre filles, David entre à l'intérieur du bar. Archie s'approche de lui et ils commencent une conversation à propos des relations qu'entretiennent David et Kathryn. David avoue alors à Archie ses sentiments envers Mary Margaret et observe les filles discuter avec des hommes aux bar, dont Billy. À ce moment, David reçoit un appel de Kathryn et sort du bar pour y répondre et aperçoit Mary Margaret rire avec l'un des hommes. Ruby l'éloigne alors mais Mary Margaret rétorque qu'ils ne faisaient que boire un verre, Ruby lui explique alors que ce n'est pas ce que pense David. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence David rencontre Mary Margaret alors qu'elle quitte le restaurant. Le couple s'engage alors dans une conversation. Puis, David s'apprête à embrasser Mary Margaret mais celle-ci refuse. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Après qu'Emma et Mary Margaret s'échappent du manoir de Jefferson, August apparaît et commence à leur parler. ---- Référence Donald Adams (Vendeur) devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Greyston Holt (Frederick / Jim) devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Alors que David roule dans la rue principale avec la voiture du shérif, il s'arrête pour que la Mère Supérieure rentre dans la voiture. Puis ils reprennent la route ensemble. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis dans le podcast de l'épisode Quand il était encore enfant, Rumplestiltskin vit son père quitter leur maison disant aller chercher de l'eau. Cependant, il compris vite que ce n'était pas vrai car son père n'avait pas assez d'argent et en déduit que son père l'abandonnait à cause de ses nombreuses dettes. Il regarda à travers la porte et vit deux hommes tuer son père devant ses yeux après quoi ils commandèrent de l'amener chez les fileuses. ---- Référence Spencer Drever (Garçon), David Quinlan (Père), Primo Allon (Gadling) et Mackenzie Gray (Hob) devaient apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Alors que Neal et Emma couraient après Cora, celles-ci les téléporta par magie. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : Ian Goldberg et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Dans le Garage Marine, Billy montre à Ruby une Chevrolet Camaro sur laquelle il travaille. C'est ainsi que Ruby choisit sa voiture. ---- Référence : Ian Goldberg et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Dans sa voiture, le Shériff Graham ouvre la boîte à gants remplie de cassettes de Hall & Oates. ---- Référence Alors que Owen et Kurt dinnent chez Regina, celle-ci leur demande comment ils trouvent ses lasagnes faites maison. Owen lui répond alors qu'elle devrait y rajouter des flocons de poivrons rouges. ---- Référence : Ian Goldberg et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Grand fan de Star Wars, Kurt faisait une imitation de Yoda. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Henry n'ayant toujours pas recouvré la mémoire discutait avec Archibald Hopper et Regina au Café Granny à propos du livre de contes. 3x14 Photo promo 17.png 3x14 Photo promo 18.png 3x14 Photo promo 19.png 3x14 Photo promo 20.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Sean Owen Roberts (Voyou) devait apparaître. ---- Référence Chez elle, assise sur son canapé, Regina entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Alors qu'elle demande à la personne de partir, Mary Margaret se montre. Regina lui affirme que la poussette de son fils lui fait oublier qu'elle fut autrefois un bandit. Mary Margaret enchaîne alors sur la raison de sa visite, à savoir trouver de l'aide pour gérer la coupure d'électricité qui touche la ville. Cependant, Regina n'a pas le cœur a s'en occuper et affirme que c'est le problème de Mary Margaret qui est devenue le nouveau maire lorsqu'elle a lancé le deuxième Sort noir. Déçue, elle s'apprête à partir lorsque Regina demande des nouvelles de Henry, qui se trouve bouleversé par le message de sa mère. Regina se dédouane alors, affirmant que son isolement n'est que temporaire avant que Mary Margaret ne lui explique que cela peut signifier longtemps pour un enfant. Scène coupée 4x02 Regina Mills.png|Regina demande à l'inconnu de partir. Scène coupée 4x02 Mary Margaret Blanchard Neal Nolan Regina Mills.png|Cependant, Mary Margaret souhaite lui parler. Scène coupée 4x02 Regina Mills Mary Margaret Blanchard discussion.png|Celles-ci commencent à converser. Scène coupée 4x02 Mary Margaret Blanchard Regina Mills Neal Nolan discussion Henry message.png|Mary Margaret part. Note : Le bêtisier de la saison 4 présente un cours passage de cette scène coupée. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Résumé" Scène coupée 4x03 Elsa Emma Swan M. Gold Belle French Killian Jones Voyage dans le Temps Urne Magie.png|Elsa montre à Emma où se trouvait l'urne dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Scène coupée 4x03 M. Gold Urne poussière Dague Magie.png|M. Gold récupère l'urne réduite en poussière… Scène coupée 4x03 M. Gold Belle French Emma Swan Elsa Killian Jones discussion Magie.png|…puis averti Elsa de ne pas jouer avec la magie. Scène coupée 4x03 Emma Swan Elsa retrouver Anna.png|Emma rassure Elsa qu'il réussiront à retrouver sa sœur. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence --- "Résumé" Killian Jones révèle à Emma que son frère et lui ont été abandonnés par leur père en pleine mer. Celui-ci avait volé un canot de sauvetage en laissant les deux frères orphelins alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. ''Scènes coupées de "'Résumé'" L'ancien emplacement du ''Café Granny, transporté à Camelot par une tornade, a été transformé en jardin de la bière par M. Clark, qui conduit la voiture du shérif pendant l'absence d'Emma, ainsi que sa veste en cuir rouge. Une cérémonie d'ouverture a alors été prévue où Simplet, Timide et Walter étaient présents. --- Emma, devenue la Ténébreuse, se tenait devant le jardin de la bière détruit dans une longue robe noire. ''Scène coupée de "'Résumé'" Killian rencontre Emma près de sa voiture jaune dans un autre endroit que le Garage Marine. Elle s'approche de lui avec un grand sourire mais celui-ci n'est pas réceptif. ''Scène coupée de "Résumé" Emma fait part à sa famille de son envie d'aller dans les Enfers pour sauver Killian et ses parents se portent volontaires pour l'accompagner. Emma refuse mais Regina lui intime d'arrêter de se plaindre et qu'elle se joint à eux. Lorsque Henry désire rejoindre le groupe, ses deux mères refusent, mais il rétorque qu'il est l'Auteur et un héros désormais, d'autant plus qu'il a payé un bus avec la carte de crédit de sa mère pour aller seul à Boston et sonner chez sa mère biologique, rien ne l'arrêtera. Ses deux mères acceptent. ''Scène coupée de "'Résumé'" De retour des Enfers, Robin retrouve Petit Jean et embrasse chaleureusement Roland, qui demande à son père où est sa sœur. ''Scène coupée de "Résumé" Violette présente ses condoléances à Henry pour la mort de Robin et exprime ses sentiments face à la fin de la relation entre sa mère et le Prince des Voleurs. Henry lui explique qu'il aurait aimer aider sa mère puis s'excuse lorsqu'elle l'appelle avant de partir. ''Scène coupée de "'Résumé'" Zelena et la ''Méchante Reine s'affrontent à cheval et la souveraine fait tomber sa demi-sœur au sol, des Singes Volants sont au-dessus d'eux et la Reine saute sur Zelena et la blesse. ''Scène coupée de "'Résumé'" Killian marche dans les rues de Storybrooke en parlant au téléphone. ''Scène coupée de "Résumé" Zelena et Regina s'installent ensemble. en:List of Deleted Scenes Catégorie:Moitié